Magnetic flow meters are known and typically utilize an electrically insulated flowtube that carries a flow of process fluid past a coil of an electromagnet and past a pair of electrodes. The electromagnet applies an electromagnetic field to the flowing process fluid. Due to Faraday's Law of electromagnetic induction, a voltage or Electromotive Force (EMF) is generated between the pair of electrodes disposed in the process fluid. This voltage is a function of the strength of the applied magnetic field and is proportional to the fluid's rate of flow.